starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ghost (StarCraft II)
Are these new ghosts female? Hyper Zergling 01:44, 23 April 2009 (UTC) No. There is, however, lots of female ghost concept art. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 01:59, 23 April 2009 (UTC) does anyone know if the ghost's sight range is ones again whitin the nukes blast radius since it would be intresting to know if the ghost is abel to survie a lunch alone or if it is in need of a spotter such as the medivac 78.37.87.253 Ghosts can always survive nuking something now. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:01, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Guns in SC2 According to the map editor, the gun used is still a C-10 rifle, not the C-20A. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:32, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Early tech against the Zerg Really viable as of patch 1.00, due to harassment. Either the ghosts rip up your overlords thanks to Snipe ability, or they rip up your ground forces. Here's the situation, 6 ghosts come, with cloak available. They start ripping apart the drones. Of course, muta/hydra/lings come to counter. When detected, the ghosts snipe overlords all-out, denies them economy. Five snipes at a time destroys an overlord. If an enemy doesn't bring more, (which is usually the case), ghosts start ripping up the lings and hydras with focused fire. I was amazed how well ghosts work out against the zerg. Hell, they do double damage against lings and hydras and mutas. 6 ghosts are able to do some TERRIBLE TERRIBLE DAMAGE to a SC1-style player. Hellions help, a lot. One possible counter is BANELINGS. They are a pain, especially if ambushing and covered by roaches and zerglings. Most Terran players waste all the energy on MULEs, without leaving anything to detect, and Ravens require even more teching. Roaches alone are a pain, because of no bonus damage. Then again, I usually harass with a single marauder with a jetpack upgrade. Still, almost always worth it. While ghosts harass the overlords and rip up the muta, I can focus on the economy or the hi-tech. Works better than marine+medic drop in SC1. The only thing that helps the zerg is the high cost of a single ghost. And by the way, ghosts really kick ass when defending against some early muta. - Wings of Liberty info Several units have different or reduced abilities in Wings of Liberty when compared to their multiplayer counterparts. Does the ghost have any? This article isn't clear aside from the upgrades. Brainwasher5 18:07, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Ghosts don't have access to EMP in the campaign. Dok 21:11, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Effectiveness vs. Zerg The souce (number 2, at present) says nothing to the effect that the Ghost is not effective against the Zerg, as a whole. Clearly, they are not a one-unit anti-zerg strategy, but this souce does not directly support that conclusion. It only indicates that they are good against Mutas. Techpriest88 13:26, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Headers This whole article is about the game unit. Why do we need a "game unit" header? It seems very much redundant to me. -- Techpriest88 22:31, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Ghost VA Shouldn't there be some sort of credit for the Ghost's voice actor? I just asked him myself a few days ago and he confirmed it today on Twitter: the Ghost in StarCraft II is voiced by Liam O'Brien. AdderTude (talk) 05:57, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :It would be prefable is the tweet itself can be provided, but as Wikipedia lists him as the VA, I've added him in.--Hawki (talk) 06:52, March 11, 2015 (UTC) ::I added the embed code (temporarily) from my Twitter notifications when I asked Liam personally about it. I have no idea how to format tweets as reference links in the box, though. AdderTude (talk) 23:37, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :::I've sourced it.--Hawki (talk) 01:18, March 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::Looks perfect. Thanks. AdderTude (talk) 03:04, March 13, 2015 (UTC)